Finding Love
by adamsgurl4evr06
Summary: James Potter has always loved Lily Evans. Sirius Black has always loved Kaylee Potter. Remus Lupin has always loved Jamie Harrington. Watch as their 7th year goes by and love forms and breaks. Death comes and goes and Graduation comes up
1. Chapter 1

The End of Another Year

Lily Evans has disliked James Potter ever since first year when he and his friends turned her skin purple during Transfiguration. Ever since then she has despised him with all her might. In their #rd year James came up to her and asked her out, Lily thinking this was a sick joke said no and continued to say no after that. As the years when on James asking Lily out. It became a routine, he would ask her out and she would say no. So at the end of 6th year James promised himself that he would for the following and last year and make Lily realize they were meant to be.

"Moony I think he has gone off his rocker this time" Sirius Black stated as he watched James stare uncontrollably at Lily.

"He doesn't even realize what he's doing. It's like he isn't even here!" Remus Lupin said as he moved his hand over his friends face to see if he was totally out of it.

"Hey, Lily, I guess my brother hasn't come to his senses, he is still drooling over you" Kaylee Potter announced as she watched her brother focus all his attention on her best friend Lily.

"I don't know how to make it any clearer to him, I mean he has been following me around all year. Can you talk to him over the summer maybe try to talk some sense into him?" Lily asked her friend desperately.

" No can do Lils, that's your job not mine. You should feel lucky you don't have to spend the summer with those crazy lunatics all summer. Oh, that reminds me Lily. Do you, Alice, and Jamie want to spend some of summer at my house? We could go swimming and play Quidditch. Mum said she could take us all to Diagon Alley to get our things while you're there too."

"It would mean getting away from Petunia, so I'm in." Lily proclaimed.

" I bet my parents would let me" Alice unsurely said to Kaylee.

"I'm in," Jamie said "My brothers drive me crazy over the summer."

When Lily turned her head to see if James was still staring at her, their eyes locked for a moment until Lily broke the connection slightly pink in the cheeks. Lily didn't know why James was always staring at her, maybe he did really care for her.

"_No James doesn't like you, he's just playing with your head. All you are to him is another notch to his belt" Lily thought is disgust._

When Lily turned back around she scowled and took a bite into her bacon. Why would she even think that James Potter was sincere he was Marauder, a player and everyone knew that.

"Hey Kaylee babe I can't wait till we get to your place and have some summer fun" Sirius Black said while giving Kaylee a sexy grin and putting his arm around her.

Kaylee had long dirty blonde hair with a slim body. She had baby blue eyes that guys couldn't resist. She was hit on by a lot of guys but could never keep a lasting relationship. Like Kaylee, Sirius went out with every girl he could but never made a attempt to make a relationship last. The only girl that had ever turned him down was Kaylee and he intended on changing that. Unlike Kaylee, Jamie had black hair with hazel eyes. She had a killer smile that lit up every room. Alice on the other hand was shy and had short blonde hair. The only guy she ever liked was Frank Longbottom who liked her too. Lily with her fiery red hair and her emerald green eyes got some boys attention but not as much as Kaylee.

" Get away from me Black just because we are living together doesn't mean I have to be nice to you" Kaylee said while kicking his shin and moving to the other side of the compartment next to Jamie.

" Padfoot leave my sister alone before she does some real damage to you" James chuckled while watching Sirius hold his shin in pain.

" You know I won't give up on you Kaylee like how Prongs won't give up on Lily" Sirius said making Kaylee scowl in disgust. "By the way Prongs where is Evans anyways?"

"She and Moony are patrolling the train with the other prefects." James proclaimed knowingly

"Have you ever thought of finding someone that actually likes you James?" Jamie asked.

"No I haven't, trust me next year Lily will see how much I've changed" James stated.

"So Alice, are you and Jamie coming to my place this summer?" Kaylee asked changing the subject.

"I can't mother wants me to spend as much time with her over the summer." Alice murmured.

"My parents are leaving next week for France for 2 months so yes I'm allowed to go" Jamie said.

"Of course the more the merrier maybe we can convince Lily to come then too." Kaylee said happily.

"Ask me what?" Lily said walking into the compartment with Remus.

"If you can come for the whole summer" Kaylee said.

"How bout I come in 2 weeks so I have some time with my parents. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. Also, Alice why don't we meet up in Diagon Alley so at least we have some time during the summer to hang out together." Kaylee asked eagerly.

"I'll see what mum says and I'll write when I know." Alice said hopefully.

"Good" Kaylee said cheerfully.

When they came out of the platform they said their goodbyes. When Lily came to say goodbye to James instead of giving him a hug like everyone else she put out her hand and he shook it in disappointment.

"See you soon Evans" James said letting go of her hand.

"I guess so Potter" Lily said thinking to herself how warm his hand was.

As Lily turned as was walking towards her mom, dad, and sister Lily thought

_He didn't even try anything. At least that's a start!_

"Lily dear I've missed you so much" Lily's mom sobbed pulling her into a tight squeeze.

"I've missed you to mom!" Lily said "But the thing is I'm leaving in 2 weeks for my friend Kaylee's house so I can spend the time with my friends. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is sweetheart we were your age once we understand your friends are very important to you" Lily's dad said giving her a hug.

"Thanks daddy I'm glad you understand. Hi Petunia, how are you" Lily said focusing her attention on her uncomfortable looking sister.

"I got engaged to Vernon and the wedding is next summer" Petunia said bragging thinking it would get to Lily because she didn't have a boyfriend.

"That's wonderful Petunia1 I'm so happy for you" Lily said looking at the smirk on Petunia's face fade.

"Well lets get going shall we" Mrs. Evans said putting her arm around Lily's shoulder.

" So Lily what do you want for dinner, your choice?" Mr. Evans asked after starting up their car.

"I don't care, it's up to you." Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Lily honey you seem distracted is there anything wrong?" Mrs. Evans asked with concern in her voice.

"No just thinking" Lily replied.

_I wonder what James is thinking about right how?_

**James POV**

When Lily held out her hand James wasn't surprised but he was surprised how good it felt to hold her hand. He could see her slightly blushing when she turned around to find her family.

"James Potter get over here let me take a good look at you" Mrs. Potter demanded while James spun around for her. Joan Potter had raven black hair like James but with baby blue eyes like her daughter.

"Hey mom, I missed you" James said while giving her a hug.

"Joan give the boy a break. Hey there James how was school?" Richard Potter asked James while giving him a light hug.

"Hey dad. It was good, still have good grades and everything." James proclaimed while his mother was fussing over Sirius.

"Hi Mrs. Potter, thank you so much for letting us stay for the summer" Sirius said while being given a tight squeeze by Mrs. Potter.

"Nonsense your practically family to us. Kaylee you said 3 of your friends were staying some point this summer correct?" Mrs. Potter asked Kaylee while trying to tame James's hair.

"Only 2, Jamie is coming next week and Lily is coming in 2 weeks but Alice's mother wouldn't let her stay at all" Kaylee said while giving her dad a hug.

"Ok I will make sure the house elves have their rooms ready by the time of their arrival. Remus dear where have you been I haven't seen you?" Mrs. Potter asked giving Remus a hug.

"Sorry Mrs. Potter I had to check in with the Head Boy telling him if any one got in trouble on the train" Remus said breaking away from his hug with Mrs. Potter.

"So lets get going boys we need to feed you" Mrs. Potter said "Oh yes and you too Kaylee" after Kaylee gave her a dirty glare.

"Hey Prongs do you think I have a chance with your sister" Sirius asked James during dinner at the Potter Mansion.

"Not a chance Padfoot. My sister dates a lot of guys like how you date a lot of girls. She doesn't go out with guys like you. She is the one who breaks the heart not the guy" James said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"James honey is there something wrong, you haven't touched you food all night?" Mrs. Potter asked with concern in her voice.

"Fine mother just thinking" James replied

_I wonder what Lily is doing right now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Also this is my first fan fiction so it would mean a lot if you reviewed with ideas and what you thought of the story1 Thanks you guys )**

Arrival

"MUM" Kaylee Potter screamed on the top of her lungs. She was currently searching in her room for her favorite baby blue top.

"WHAT" Joan Potter screamed back.

"Where is my baby blue tee? I can't find it." Kaylee said loudly as she was walking out of her room in only white short shorts and a blue sports bra.

"I have it right here dear. Just let me dry it first before you put it on."

"Ok" Kaylee said disappointed that she was going to have to wait to put on her top. She was about to go back to her room but instead she was knocked onto the ground with something heavy on top of her. That something heavy was the one and only Sirius Black.

"Ugh" Kaylee murmured

"Sorry" Sirius said sheepishly.

"Get off me Black."

"As you wish" As Sirius got up off of Kaylee he had time to look Kaylee over. He felt himself getting tight in his pants by just looking at her.

"Perv" Kaylee said as she walked off into her room.

Later that afternoon…..

"Prongs, mate when is Jamie and Lily Flower getting here?" Sirius asked. Him, James, and Remus were sitting in James' room waiting for Kaylee's friends to arrive.

"In about 30 minutes" James said excited that he would be seeing Lily for the first time in 2 weeks.

"Guys I think I'm going to finally ask out Jamie. I don't know when but I do know that I will by the end of the summer" Remus said nervously. Remus had always liked Jamie but was too afraid to ask her out because he thought that Jamie didn't like him back, what Remus didn't know was that Jamie felt the exact same way about him.

"That's great mate" Sirius said excited that his friend was going to finally take a chance on love.

Suddenly there was a tapping at the window and the boys looked and saw a brown barn owl.

"Oh look it's a letter from Peter" Remus said identifying the owl perched on James windowsill. Peter hadn't been able to stay the summer with the rest of the group because his family was going to America to visit family.

"It says that he met a girl in America and that he is having a lot of fun and misses us. It also says that we should plan some good pranks for the beginning of the year." James said scanning the letter from the missing marauder.

A noise from downstairs snapped the 3 seventeen year olds from their thoughts.

"JAMIE" a very overexcited Kaylee screamed running over to one of her best friends and grabbing her into a huge bear hug.

"Hey Jamie" the 3 boys said at the same time. Jamie replied the greeting to the three and game them each hugs.

"Wow you 3 spend too much time together. I mean soon you are going to be finishing each others sentences" Kaylee said.

"Ha ha very funny little sis" James said taunting his twin sister about him being older.

"BY 2 MINUTES AND 6 SECONDS" Kaylee angrily yelled then slapped her brother across the head.

"Oww" James moaned in pain.

As of a sudden the fireplace's flames turned from a orange, red to a bright green. Then the group saw a sooty Lily Evan walk out of the fireplace with all her belongings with her.

"LILY" Kaylee screamed with the same amount of enthusiasm as she did when Jamie arrived. After Lily gave her greetings and hugs to everyone (including James) the Lily and Jamie were shown there rooms and were settled in.

Kaylee then asked, "Why don't we all go swimming out back until dinner?"

Everyone agreed and went to change upstairs. They all met outside and the guys were shocked to see how revealing the girl's bathing suits were. But of course Kaylee's suit was the skimpiest of the three. Kaylee was wearing a black bikini with no straps making it look like a super short tube top her bottom piece was a black g-string. Jamie was wearing a pink string bikini and her bottom piece had ties keeping the bottoms from falling off. Lily's outfit was the most modest of the three; she was wearing a white halter bikini with pink polka dots.

All 3 guys were tight in the pants looking at how hot the girl they fancied looked. All by the way the girls were checking the guys out they too were impressed with the guys' upper body. As soon as everyone snapped out of trances Sirius decided to start out the fun by picking up Kaylee and throwing her in the pool.

"SIRIUS BLACK" Kaylee yelled after she came up spitting out water.

"Yes love?" Sirius asked innocently as if he was a perfect little angel.

"Grrrr" Kaylee mumbled getting out of the pool and drying off.

"Kaylee that actually was kind of funny" Jamie said chuckling softly.

"Of course it was, I mean I planned to get my hair wet and ruin my makeup. You know I have a date tonight and I don't want to look like crap for Gabe" Kaylee ranted off glaring at Sirius.

"Hold up who the hell is this Gabe guy, and why haven't I ever heard of him?" James asked over protectively.

"Gabe is 21 and I met him a couple days ago while I was shopping and he asked me out on a date. He owled me yesterday saying he would pick me up at 6 and then we are going to this wizard club." Kaylee said knowing that Sirius would get jealous and freak out.

"Too bad your not going" Sirius said with jealous tone.

"Yes I am. Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for my date" Kaylee then walked off into the house to change.

Remus, Jamie, and Lily you had been silent during the whole conversation decided it would be safe to say something.

"Well I guess hanging out at the pool isn't an option anymore" Lily said looking at the menacing look in Sirius' eyes.

"Yeah why don't we help Kaylee get ready" Jamie said motioning for Lily to follow her into the house.

The girls went up the stairs and into Kaylee's room. They saw Kaylee looking for something to wear in her closet.

"Oh thank god you guys are here" Kaylee exclaimed "I have to find something sexy to wear for Gabe"

"You will look good in anything you wear Kay" Lily said laughing at her friends nervousness.

**Back with the boys……**

"She can not and I mean can not go on that date" Sirius said pacing alongside the pool.

"What are we supposed to do about it? I mean he is 21 and she is 17, I cannot allow my baby sister to go clubbing with a 21 year old all he cares about is getting in her pants" James said with a weird look on his face.

"Guys" Remus sighed, "It isn't like you can control her dates and who they are and where they go. What are gonna do follow them."

The 2 boys got a look on their face and grinned evilly at Remus.

"No way you two! We are not going to ruin this for your sister and we should just leave her be" Remus said as responsibly as he could.

"Please Remy please" Sirius pleaded.

"Yeah Remy we won't ruin it for her we will just observe and make sure that he doesn't try anything funny" James said giving Remus a puppy dog look.

"Fine fine but we are not interfering unless necessary" Remus said with a sigh.

"Yes!" the two boys said proud that they got what they wanted.

**Ok there is chapter 2 for you I won't be updating daily on weekdays because of school and over the weekend I'll be out of town but I will try to update as soon as possible. So review and tell me what you think and give me some ideas**

**Xoxo- Kayleigh**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish that I did but I don't**

His True Colors

At 6 o'clock the doorbell dung signaling Kaylee's date Gabe had arrived. Kaylee then came running down the stairs in a short black halter dress that went to her mid thigh. Her strappy black heals clicked as she ran down the stairs to answer the door. Sirius, James, Lily, Jamie, and Remus followed her waiting to meet Gabe. Kaylee opened the door and there was a tall boy with a nice build. He had light blue eyes and had a tan complexion.

_This must be Gabe _Sirius thought glaring at the handsome boy.

"Gabe" Kaylee squealed throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey hottie" Gabe replied giving her a kiss on the lips.

"As much as I love to watch you two lovebirds" Sirius said sarcastically, "but we have some introductions to make. I'm Sirius Black" Sirius said shaking Gabe's hand.

"I'm James Potter, Kaylee's older brother" James said giving Gabe a look saying be afraid of me.

"I'm Lily Evans" Lily said with a welcoming, friendly tone.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Gabe said smiling at her.

"I'm Jamie" Jamie said shaking his hang while doing so Remus couldn't help but let out a little growl causing Jamie to look at him weird.

"I'm Remus" Remus said giving a forced tight smile.

"Well now that we have made introductions can we please leave now?" Kaylee pleaded to James.

"Not yet baby sis, so Gabe where are you taking _my_ little sister?" James asked.

"We are going to a wizard club, The Dragon but before I thought we could go get some dinner so we will be at the club around 8ish. The club is on the outskirts of Hogsmade" Gabe said innocently.

"Well here are the rules, one Kaylee is back by 12, two you are **not** having sex, and three you respect her and listen to her." James said sternly.

"Sure" Gabe said. "Ready to go now babe?"

"Sure" Kaylee replied. She then gave James a hug and then took Gabe's arm and apparated out of sight.

After they left Sirius turned to James and asked forgetting the girls were there "When can we leave?"

"Leave where?" Lily said very suspicious of Sirius and how nice he acted around Gabe.

"Umm...well" James stuttered trying to come up for an excuse.

"Remy" Jamie said walking over to him and putting a hand on his chest "what is going on?"

"Umm" Remus let out "Well-

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed cutting off his friend.

"Jamesy" Lily pouted moving near him so they were almost touching.

"Don't James" Sirius sternly said.

"James" Lily kissed his cheek and gave him an innocent face.

"WearegoingtofollowKayleeonherdate" James rushed out.

"Say that again?" Lily asked.

"We are going to follow Kaylee on her date" James said slower this time.

"WHAT" Jamie screamed mad that the boys were going to ruin her best friends date.

"Just while they are at the club who knows if he is going to try something on Kaylee we just want to make sure that she is ok then we will leave." Remus said trying to calm down Jamie.

"If you guys are going then we are going too" Lily said stubbornly.

"Deal" Sirius said happily glad that he could still check up on Kaylee even if the girls are going.

"Lily are you insane?" Jamie exclaimed.

"No just trying to keep these bozos in line" was her reply.

So after the 5 ate dinner then got dressed and headed out for the club. When they arrived they saw people grinding and drunk people stumbling around. After they looked around a bit they spotted a couple walk in… that couple was Kaylee and Gabe.

"There they are" Lily pointed out looking at the couple who had just walked over to the bar.

**At the bar……**

"So what do you want to drink?" Gabe asked giving Kaylee a million dollar smile.

"Um… how bout a butterbeer" Kaylee replied not really interested in getting drunk.

"Ha you're very funny you know. Waiter 2 firewhiskeys please" Gabe said signaling the waiter.

"Gabe I was serious. I have no interest in drinking tonight" Kaylee said mad that he thought it was a joke.

"Well babe you have to relax if you're planning hanging with me. Hey, how bout we just forget the drinks and dance instead." Kaylee could tell that he was trying not to cause a scene.

"Ok"

So then Gabe led Kaylee out on to the dance floor a fast muggle song was currently blasting throughout the club. They started dancing and soon they were full out grinding. He then kissed her and of course Kaylee started kissing back but then he went down to her exposed neck that's when Kaylee realized that it was getting to much for her.

"Gabe, Gabe slow down please" Kaylee pleaded.

"Are you always so uptight?" Gabe spat clearly mad that he wasn't getting any tonight.

"I just want to slow down"

"Well I don't" Gabe pushed her and Kaylee fell.

That's when James and Sirius decided to make an appearance.

"What the hell do you think you are doing man?" Sirius asked clearly pissed while James helped Kaylee off the ground then the rest of the group ran over.

"Dude calm down we were just dancing" Gabe replied pushing Sirius off him a bit.

"No I think it was you pushing around Kaylee." Sirius spat.

"Dude whatever you can have her the girl is nothing but a slut and a tease" Gabe said walking away.

"Oh no you don't," Sirius then turned around Gabe and punched him so hard that Gabe fell unconscious.

"You ok man?" James asked running over to Sirius and looking at his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, how's Kaylee?"

They both looked over at Kaylee to see her in an embrace with Lily. When Lily looked over at James and Sirius she broke the embrace and walked over to Sirius and threw her arms around his neck.

Kaylee then whispered in his ear, "Thanks for showing your true colors."

"Welcome" was his only response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters except Kaylee and Jamie**

Remy Got Guts

After that night the group went home and it felt like there was an unspoken silence not to mention the night before so after breakfast James decided a trip to Diagon Alley was needed. When they got there James and Sirius visited the broom supply store while Lily went to the book store and Kaylee took off shopping for more clothes. That left Jamie and Remus standing there awkwardly with nothing to say.

Finally Remus spoke, "Do you want to get some ice cream or something?"

"Sure"

The two went inside and both ordered Vanilla ice cream. Jamie reached in her pocket to pocket to pay but Remus stopped her and paid for the both of them.

"Thanks" Jamie said smiling shyly.

"No problem" He replied smiling back at her.

"So tell me about yourself I mean I barely know anything about you."

"There isn't that much to know. I mean I'm a prefect, an only child; my parents travel a lot; and Sirius, James, and Peter are the brothers I wish I had."

"Yeah I don't know what I would do without Lily and Kaylee. I'm not really that close to Alice."

"Yeah she seems kind of reserved around you."

"I know" she exclaimed happy that someone understood what she was saying. "I mean do you think I did something to her?"

"No way you're a nice, beautiful girl why would anyone _not_ like you."

"You're sweet," She said smiling at him.

"Part of my charm," He said making her laugh

_She has a beautiful laugh, _Remus thought after hearing her laugh.

"Really? I mean you barely ever date."

"Yeah well I've always liked this one girl and I don't think she feels the same."

"Oh well tell me about her" Jamie said trying to hide her disappointment.

"She is funny, sweet, beautiful, perfect, modest, and has no clue about how I feel."

"Oh" Now Jamie was just trying to stop the tears. "Well I'm happy for you. Umm I think I'm gonna go." Jamie then got up and walked off letting the tears fall.

"JAMIE WAIT" Remus yelled running over to her. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, you did nothing and you said nothing. Now I have to go" Jamie let out wriggling out of his grasp and walked away again.

_Why is she so upset? I mean she couldn't… she wouldn't…_Remus thought.

"JAMIE I LOVE YOU!" Remus yelled taking a chance.

"What" She whispered walking closer to him.

"I Love You" He breathed stepping closer to her.

"You do?" She whispered stepping even closer to him.

"Yes" He whispered.

"Good" she said before she kissed him. I was a kiss full of love and passion when they backed away their faces broke out in a smile.

"I love you too" She whispered and gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

"Aww isn't this just too cute" A sickly sweet voice said.

"Yeah where is a camera when you need it." Another fake voice said.

And there was the two girls that made Lily, Jamie, and Kaylee's lives hell for the past 7 years, Amanda Block and Natalia Lyons.

**A/N: Ok I know this ch. was short but I was in a hurry to finish it! Yay Jamie and Remus are together right!!! And Natalia and Amanda are two of my friends who demanded to be in the story. I'll try to update soon so REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi guys I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry bout that. I kind of rushed with this chapter trying to get it done as soon as possible. I don't have a name for the chapter so if you have ideas let me know!

Chapter 5 

"Really, Jamie dear I know I'm better looking than you, but you don't have to look at me like that," Tali sneered.

"Yeah, I mean are you seriously that pathetic? Remy it so good to see you," Amanda squealed as she leaped on him and gave him a tight hug, making sure that her d-cup boobs rubbed him in an 'I want you' way, "You must have been working out, your arms feel so strong!" She then broke the hug and moved her hands up and down his biceps.

"Good to see you too," Remus stuttered.

Jamie then thought, 'W_hy is Remus looking at her that way? I mean, he loves me, right? I mean he said he did he must…'_

" So, Remy what have you been up to?" Tali asked, giving him a hug like Amanda had done just minutes ago.

"Umm.. Well I'm spending the summer at James' with Sirius and the girls," he replied.

"Oh really? We'll have to stop by and visit some time," Tali said.

"Like hell you will!," a voice behind Jamie spat.

And there was Kaylee with shopping bags on her arm. She was glaring at the girls with such hate that Jamie felt chills go down my spine.

"Hey Kay," Jamie said quietly moving next to her.

"Hey," she said just as softly, "You ok?"

"I just wanna go," Jamie whispered pleadingly.

"Ok, let me just take care of something," she said to Jamie. Then she looked at the girls and said, "If you ever come near my home I will fucking make you wish you never came."

"Oh yeah, we are so scared," Tali said, stepping closer to Kaylee and Jamie.

"Yeah anyways, Remy and the boys would protect us," Amanda said, moving next to Remus looking up at him expectantly. " Right, Remy?"

"Umm." Remus couldn't get the words out with the 4 girls staring at him.

"What going on here?" Sirius asked walking up to Kaylee with James by his side.

"SIRI!" Tali squealed, jumping into his arms. But, instead of returning the hug like Remus had done, he detangled her arms around his neck and pushed her away a bit. Kaylee was shocked, but proud that Sirius could control himself around the easiest girl at Hogwarts. Sirius and Tali had had several one night stands before, even though Sirius had no interest in her.

"Umm hi Tali," Sirius said looking like he wanted to get away from her.

"I've missed you Siri. Remy said that everyone was staying at James' so me and Mandas thought we should visit sometime. But this slut got all mad and said no. Siri she's being mean," Tali whined, looking at Kaylee with an 'I win I win' look.

"Well, you know, Tali, it is her house, and if she doesn't want you there, then you shouldn't go against her wishes," Sirius said as nicely as he could. This got him several looks, Tali gave him a disbelieving look, but Kaylee gave him a praising one.

Tali was just a loss for words, but then Lily decided to make herself known by saying, "Hey, guys, ready to head out?"

"Hey, Lily- Flower," James finally said. "I'm ready to go when they are." He then proceeded to take the books that Lily had bought and put them in his arms. Lily didn't either bother fighting, because she felt the tension between her friends and the two sluts that ruined her life for entertainment.

"Yeah, let's go," Kaylee said angrily, shooting the two girls glares before turning around and walking away. Everyone else followed her but Remus, who was pulled into a tight hug from Amanda. He then walked away quickly before Tali could give him one also.

The six then apparated away and back to the Potter's house, where Mrs. Potter was waiting with lunch ready.

"I'm not really hungry," Jamie mumbled, turning away from the kitchen.

'I can't believe Remus just stood there while they messed with me.' Jamie's thoughts went wild seeing the effect Amanda had on him. 'I really thought he would have done something, or at least would have pried himself from that slut , Amanda.' 

The upset Jamie ran upstairs to her room and shut the door silently. She then changed her clothes with silent tears running down her face. As she was about to get in her bed for a nap, she heard a knock at the door.

She then opened the door and saw Remus standing there with a glass of hot butterbeer in hand.

"Hey," he softly said, seeing the upset Jamie. "Are you ok?"

"No, not really. Maybe it's because my boyfriend forgot to pry himself from that slut. You obviously have a thing for them. Or, maybe it's because he forgot to say anything when the two girls that have picked on me for years were insulting me right in front of you!" Jamie angrily said. Tears were coming faster down her cheeks.

"I…Uh… Well you see…," Remus stuttered at a loss for words, releasing what a bad boyfriend he was once Amanda in all her glory showed up.

"That's what I thought. So if you don't mind, I would like to take a nap now."

"Listen, Jamie," Remus said, reaching out for her. "Let me explain."

"You can explain when I want to listen, and right now, I don't want to listen." The hate in her voice made Remus feel worse about his actions before.

"Jamie-"

"I said get out!" she let out. Her jaw clenched, and her teeth gritted. She then pointed to the door and he walked out, head hung low.

'_What is wrong with me?' _Remus thought. _'I finally had the girl of my dreams, and I messed it up in less than an hour. God, I have to make it up to Jamie.'_

**Ok so that was the 5****th**** chapter. While in the middle of writing it my friend Tali asked to be my beta so she helped me with my grammar the whole chapter. I love you Tali! And yes she is based off the Tali in the story along with Amanda our other friend. I'll update as soon as possible probably tomorrow . **


	6. AN

A/N: OK Reviewers I'm desperate for 1) a beta and 2) some ideas so review or message with if you are interested or have some good ideas!! So let me know! 

**xkayleigho**


End file.
